Sidewalls
The sidewall is a band of focused energy that absorbs the damage of enemy missiles. The sidewalls room aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where sidewall and general power ups can be placed and which can be leveled up to improve the sidewall strength. The Officer in charge of Sidewalls is Hasting Locke, your Executive Officer. Sidewall Function In battle, the ship's sidewalls provide the last layer of defense from enemy missiles. The stronger your sidewall, the more blue shield bars you have in battle. Upgrading Sidewalls Improving Bridge level improves how many hits your sidewalls can take in combat (how many blue shield bars you have). Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. At level 1, MoreShieldHits value is 1 At level 2, MoreShieldHits value is 2 At level 3, MoreShieldHits value is 3 At level 4, MoreShieldHits value is 4 At level 5, MoreShieldHits value is 5 At level 6, MoreShieldHits value is 6 At level 7, MoreShieldHits value is 7 At level 8, MoreShieldHits value is 8 At level 9, MoreShieldHits value is 9 At level 10, MoreShieldHits value is 10 Sidewall Components Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. *Sidewall Charger - Devices that speeds up the recharge rate of your sidewalls. Component names: lv 1 - Phased Energizer, lv 2 - Induction Energizer, lv 3 - Sidewall Eddy Regenerator, lv 4 - Siphonic Energizer, lv 5 - Sidewall DXL Grav-Charger *Sidewall Disruptor - Damages the enemy sidwall sysem with ballistic missiles. Component names: lv 1 - Sidewall Disruptor, lv 2 - Sidewall Scrambler, lv 3 - Sidewall Penetrator, lv 4 - Sidewall Gravity Damper, lv 5 - ONI Sidewall Grav-Negator *Optic Armor - Blocks some damage from the Mk 13 Bomb Pumped Laser head missiles. Component names: lv 1 - Optic Armor Array, lv 2 - Phased Optic Armor, lv 3 - Interferent Optic Armor, lv 4 - Prismatic Optic Armor, lv 5 - Antiphotonic Optic Armor Unique equipment is more powerful than the comparable standard equipment, and may combine the functions of multiple equipment types. For example, it may increase system level ''and ''system repair rate or recharge rate. Unique components obtainable from Live Events only: *Compensator - Obtainable from June? 2014 event. This increases the recharge rate of your sidewalls after an impact. Strategy As everywhere except engineering, level boosters that increase the room system points are important. Two maxed level II Core boosters will provide enough power to fully charge the room on the final (third) ship. You should run one shield damaging Sidewall Disruptor component, through as sidewalls recharge slowly, it is a bit less of a "must" than with other system damaging components. Sidewall Charger still don't make Sidewalls recharge fast enough to be a major difference, but are still more useful then Optic Armor. If you have to reduce damage taken, you are doing something wrong. External links *Sidewall at Honorverse wikia Category:Departments